A Brotherly Bond
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: Words can hurt for a while, but brothers are forever. Oneshot. Review!


**Yo! This is the result of one of my freewriting sessions. Just a little one-shot on brothers. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Alvin and the Chipmunks are not mine, sadly.**

Alvin cried and cried and cried. The red-clad chipmunk sobbed into his pillow until there was a big wet spot on it. He had never really cried that much in his life. The big blow-up he had had with Simon was the worst fight they had ever had, and in front of Theodore and the Chipettes, too. He remembered the last words the two brothers had shared. The scene played over and over in his head.

"_Why do you have to be such a know-it-all? You stress over the stupidest things! You're such a baby!" Alvin's words hit home hard for Simon. The blue-clad chipmunk's face contorted with each insult, until he snapped._

"_Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

_ Alvin stopped yelling, looking startled. Theodore and the Chipettes, who had come over for movie night, looked between the two siblings nervously. Simon continued his rant._

"_You have no right to call me a child! You're the most irresponsible person I've ever met!" Alvin's eyes narrowed._

"_Why are you getting so upset? I told you, it was an accident!"_

"_Not only did you DESTROY my lab, you ruined the project I have to turn in TOMORROW! That was 50% of my final grade!"_

"_So you get a low grade for once in your life! Get over it!"_

"_You're impossible! I can't believe you! You little lab scum, low-life, stupid…"_

_ Alvin cringed with every name Simon pitched at him. He was beyond angry now. Without warning, Alvin shoved the bespectacled chipmunk hard, making him fall and land on his rump. Simon's glasses flew off and landed near the others, who were apparently forgotten. Simon got up and shoved Alvin back. The two scuffled for a while until Alvin punched Simon in the face. Simon's nose began to bleed. Alvin gasped. He hesitantly stood up and tried to help his brother, but Simon jerked away from him._

"_Get off!"_

"_Simon, I-_

"_I hate being your brother! I hate you!"_

_ Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all gasped, Theo and Jeanette adding a yelp of "Simon!" at the end._

_Alvin felt as if he had been slapped. He felt tears forming in his eyes._

"_Simon-_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_ Alvin felt his knees go weak. He shut his mouth (which was hanging open with shock) and watched as his brother ran out of the room, holding a bloody nose. Without another word, Alvin ran up the stairs to his room, ignoring Theodore, who was shouting after him._

Alvin sniffed. Those words… they had ripped his heart in two. He had been up here for who knows how long, just crying into his pillow. He thought about Simon. Simon, his smart younger brother…

Simon, the one who he went to for homework advice…

Simon, who was right now nursing a bleeding nose…

Alvin's head shot up. He had never thought about just how bad Simon had been hurt. His nose had been bleeding a lot. What if it was really damaged? What if… what if Alvin had actually broken it?

This only made Alvin more miserable, and he cried even harder. After what seemed like an eternity, Alvin stopped the waterworks. He felt like there were no tears left in him to cry. He turned over and halfheartedly looked at the digital alarm clock. It read 8:17 p.m. He had been up here for nearly two hours. Alvin slowly got off the bed and trudged to the full-body mirror. His face was a mess. His eyes and nose were red and puffy, and tear tracks stained his face. Alvin sniffed.

The red-clad chipmunk walked over to the nightstand and got a tissue. He blew his nose rather loudly. Tossing the used tissue into the trash can, Alvin made his way to the door. He pressed his ear to it. He didn't hear anything. Wait…

Now he heard something. Footsteps on the stairs. He slowly backed away from the door. It opened, and there was Simon; no more bloody nose, just an expression of sadness and slight shock when he saw his brother.

"Alvin, I want to say I'm-

"I'm so sorry Simon!" Alvin cut off the blue-clad chipmunk with a tight hug. Simon, rather startled, awkwardly patted his brother on the back.

"I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Alvin released his brother for a moment to study his face.

"Y-your nose isn't…broken, is it?"

Simon shook his head.

"No, it's not broken." Alvin let out a sigh of relief.

"Alvin, I'm really sorry for calling you all those names. And I could never hate you. I don't know how I could have said that."

Alvin smiled, and hugged his brother again. Simon hugged him back. Dave, who had just come up, smiled at the sight. Then he cleared his throat.

"Hey fellas. Is everything okay now?"

The two chipmunks nodded. Dave smiled again.

"Well, come on. It's time for dinner. And the others are worried about you."

The two brothers nodded, and Dave went back downstairs.

The Chipmunks walked down the stairs, Alvin right behind his brother. They both felt a pang of guilt when they saw everyone waiting for them. They were all slightly taken aback by Alvin's appearance, as he had not yet washed away the evidence of his crying. However, they could see that the two had made up, the way they were smiling. After all, a brotherly bond is something awfully hard to break.

**So yeah! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
